1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to managing data access requests in a non-volatile memory (NVM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of NVM systems such as solid-state semiconductor memory storage devices often depends on the efficiency of data access request handling. In many applications, a NVM system may process data access requests from a host computing device and those requests may be of various sizes. There may be instances where the data sizes of those host requests do not align with the internal sizes of the storage elements within NVM system.